Ten Minutes Till Midnight
by kiba kai
Summary: A New Year Fic!! 1x5!! yup, 1x5!! ::grin:: Heero went on a mission and back to met sick Wufei... nope, nope not tell more!! (1x5 Shounen Ai)


Disclaimer : I don't own them, no... thanks Sunrise

Pairing : 1+5, 3+4 implied and 2+H implied too ^^' 

Category : Fluff, Silly, Heero POV, a bit of OOC 

Rate : PG-13 

Warning : Shounen ai 

Timeline : AC 197 (one year after Endless Waltz)

Note : New Year Fic!! 2002

=============================================================== 

-Ten Minutes Till Midnight-

By Kai 

=============================================================== 

18:34 Dec, 29. AC 197 

Damn.

Mission again. 

I looked closely to the calendar that hung on the wall along the way back to my desk. 'She must be out of her mind.' I murmured as I pulled out my chair and sunk myself in. In 2 days it would be New Year's day, even then, all that stupid twin-bun-haired onna could say was 'Good Luck on the mission, Heero Yuy.' I snorted.

Why couldn't I be home like everybody else? It was a holiday for all around the Universe, so everybody deserved a vacation. ... Wait. Why didn't she choose Duo, Trowa or Quatre? Why me? No. I needed justice on this. I must return to her office again. 

"Who is it?" The female voice from inside asked.

"It's me."

"Yuy? Come in."

I pushed the door opened to see her sitting in the same position, behind the wall of an unread document. "I was wondering why you didn't assign this mission to someone else?"

"You don't want to do this?"

"No, just wondering."

Une pushed her glasses back to the bridge of her nose; it was quite annoying when she did that. It always made me feel like I was her little student that needed an explanation on a stupid subject. "Alright. First, the Winner heir sent a message asking permission to finish overdue business along with his 'consort'. Second, Duo Maxwell, who wasn't fully recovered, came whining me about romantic trip with his girlfriend. Third, Chang Wufei just got back from mission in Siberia. And the last, I'm dying to do it myself but I have this pile of documents to finish in this evening!! Any questions?!!" She finished it all in one breath.

I only nod and escape the room without saying a word. I thought she needed someone to change her fuse. 

I didn't have time to go back and pack my things, but I had a back up in the locker here. I went to the supply room and got my bag. While I walked passed the telephone and wondered. 'Should I tell him first?' I stared at the phone for a minute before picking up the receiver. 'No, Une will tell him tomorrow anyway.' I put it back down but... 'He might wait for me tonight.' I picked it up once again.

'...'

'Hell, what in the world would he wait for me for?' I slammed it back down and headed for the parking lot.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

18:34 Dec, 30. AC 197 

The mission in the Middle East continent went well. It was kind of a hit and run task; get in, steal some info and set the bomb, such a traditional assignment. Actually, the Level A team of Preventers could do it without me, though she might want me to supervise them. This was boring.

'What is he doing?'

...

Hn. Seemed like I had too much free time. I'd better find something else to do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

22:07 Dec, 30. AC 197 

Looks like I can't sleep. Well, maybe I should take a walk. Our camp was located quite far from enemy's base surrounded by rock and sand hills. The temperature was low but it was normal for a desert region, day and night were completely different- not to mention the season. The soldiers were sitting in circle; they might be talking about something from the battle. I shrugged; I never did that. I always performed my duty alone; even after I joined up with the Preventers Une hardly ever put us on the same mission, she said something about it being unnecessary.

They called out to me when I appeared in their sight. "Hey, Cap. Yuy."

Captain? I didn't pay much attention what rank I was in, but I felt uneasy when they called me like that. "Hey." I replied.

"Why don't you take a sit?" One of them offered. I sat. It was better than laying awake alone. 

"New Year's in 2 days. You going home, or do you have a plan for vacation?" He asked.

"Not really, I have something else to do." I said casually. Actually, I lied at the part about not wanting to go home.

"Come on, it's a holiday. Maybe we should have a holiday on the Japanese New Year, too." They said, half jokingly. "What about Cap. Chang? He's with you, right?" Did they mean anything about the last question?

"He's home now." I answered, taking a sip from a glass of rum they pass to me.

"Alone?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, yeah both of you're still young. I bet you and him will find some girls for that night."

"I'm not interested." I frowned.

"Oh, you should loosen up sometime."

"Thanks." I gave him a small smile and went back to my tent. I watched the stars for a while before I went to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

14:34 Dec, 31. AC 197 

We arrived at Preventers' Airport. Actually, we should have been here 2 hours before but there was a problem with snow and landing. I really wanted to go home but the crew of my team insisted I join them for a drink. I sighed. I wish I had some reason to refuse... too bad I don't. 

Drink? At 2 PM? They said something about a tradition to have at least a little party after a mission. I never knew about this before…or did they just set it up?

"Cap. Yuy, you act like you have someone waiting for you at home."

"No. I haven't."

"So, why do you keep looking at your watch?"

I didn't answer.

"Lemme guess... You have a date, right?"

"No." Jesus, nobody messed with my life! ... But he seemed drunk, I'd better avoid him.

It was a good thing I didn't get drunk easily. Anyway, I didn't drink much, just a couple of shots. Finally, when they started to yell at each other, I found a way to sneak out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

18:34 Dec, 31. AC 197 

I walked along the snowy shopping street. I should take a cab, but I still feel a little groggy, and taking a walk seemed to help. I thought about what they said; I didn't know why I was so frustrated when they talked about us getting a girl.

...

I didn't like places like that, full of unknown people and the smell of alcohol everywhere. ... Better to forget them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

18:59 Dec, 31. AC 197 

Home sweet home, here I was. Is he home? ... Damn, I should have counted how many times I thought about him since I had been on this mission. I went inside and noticed that not a single light was on. He wasn't here, then.

No, I didn't miss him.

...

Alright, alright! I missed him! ... So there, are you satisfied?! I was frustrated with something invisible, and that means I couldn't fix it. I went upstairs but when I passed Wufei's room I heard a light cough. My heart jumped; I thought he wasn't home. I knocked the door and asked,

"Are you ok, Wufei? I heard you cough."

Received no response, I pushed it open. The only light in the room was from the lamp on the nightstand; it wasn't much, but enough to see that Wufei was asleep- with a sheen of sweat on his face. 

"Wufei." I touched his forehead with the back of my hand. God! He was feverish. "Wufei. Wufei!" I rocked his shoulder; slowly he blinked his eyes open.

"Yuy?" Seemed like his eyes were focusing.

"Wufei, you have a fever. Did you take medicine?"

"Yes." Even his breath could heat up the air; this was really serious.

"When?"

He paused for recalling his memory, "What time is it?"

"It's 19:10. When did you last take it?"

"This morning." He replied hazily.

I exhaled heavily, "That's too long! Wait here." Why didn't he at least try to take care of himself? If only I was here! ... Speaking of that, I'd never done this before-maybe we never got sick, maybe we never let each other know that we were sick, maybe it wasn't necessary since we can take care of ourselves or maybe we never let our guard down. He always built his shell to cover himself from everyone, and so did I... Care, I never thought I wanted it, but sometimes I did. Did he want it too? Did he ever have a moment of loneliness?

...

What was that? It wasn't like me at all. Thinking of another's feelings... I'm not Quatre.

I got the medicine, aspirin to cool his fever, and water and headed back to his room. His eyes were closed now, his chest was heaving with his ragged breath. I stared at him for a moment and realized that I never had time to really look at him like this; never knew that he had long eyelashes, fine curved lips and his black shining hair that looked like silk when he let it loose.

It was his cough that woke me up from the strange reverie. I approached him and adjusted his body into leaning position but the pillow was too fluffy to lean on so I offered my shoulder. His body was too warm because of his fever; this time I noticed that his pajamas were damp from his sweat. 

"Wufei," I called out and placed the pill at his lips. They were slightly open and... my fingers brushed lightly over them, My God... they were so soft and hot. I was trying to get a grip of myself when he drank the water but some of it spilled out from his mouth and trailed down his long pale neck. I was just going to wipe it off, I was just going to wipe it off, I was just going to wipe it off... and I did, but a little longer than it was necessary.

He was half-awake but his vision might blur from the fever. I laid him down slowly; my body felt the sudden cold of emptiness. Should I change his clothes? ... Technically I should, but... Never mind. I had no reason not to.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

19:35 Dec, 31. AC 197 

I was standing beside his bed with the bowl of water and a towel; he was asleep now either from weariness or the pill. I was wondering if I should ask him permission to do this. No. Disturbing him could be bad. I placed the bowl beside me and reached for the buttons of his pajamas. While I unbuttoned the first one, his chest rose and fell rhythmically and caused my hand brush 'accidentally' at his nipple. He didn't jump; on the other hand, I did. Swallowed hard and continued to the last one, I was so nervous with the creamy chest that was revealed before me. After trying very hard to turn my eyes from this sleeping beauty, I wet the towel and wring it. I held my breath and used my shaky hands to clean his neck first...

"Mm."

Shit. He moaned. My hand was frozen when he snuggled close to it, and now it was trapped at the hollow of his neck. It was so warm... too warm... He was sick for Christ's sake! I pulled my hand out slowly and started again with his shoulder. 

It would be no problem at all if he didn't moan like that, if his skin wouldn't feel this good, if I didn't get so nervous, if I wasn't so jumpy and if I didn't feel so eager to do it. His muscle was firm and solid. I never thought that human touch would grant me a new excitement. This torturous moment ended faster than I could wish- I decided to leave his pants like that, and then I dress him in a new shirt... slowly, gently.

I felt half relief that he didn't wake up during the process; I didn't know what to say if he did. I placed the back of my hand to his forehead again, satisfied with the reduction of temperature. I pulled the chair to sit by his side. What time is it? 20:07, it read.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

23:50 Dec, 31. AC 197 

I woke up at the unknown movement nearby. I opened my lazy eyes and suddenly my lungs ran out of breath. My God, His face... it was so close! I might have fallen asleep- I glanced at the clock, and it was almost midnight. 

...

Still I didn't move. I knew by now that I didn't want to move. I only stared at him, at the peaceful and adorable face of Wufei Chang that I'd never seen before. I nestled a little closer to him, seeing every line of his eyelashes, hearing almost every beat of my heart. Those lips... Jesus... What happened to me?

I wanted to kiss him. ... I needed to kiss him; the aching in my chest said that.

I removed myself from the last position and now I stood up and lean dangerously close to him. The upper half of my body hovered over his. My left hand placed at the far side of his head, held up all my weight. My right hand lightly soothed his hair from forehead to his ear... 

Tempting... 

It was too tempting. His swollen lips looked like they were made to be kissed... 

In the night like this, I started to wonder... how could any man resist this? But...

[9]

What would he think...

[8]

... if he found out?

[7]

Hell...

[6]

I would figure it out later.

[5]

Just for now ...

[4]

Just this little moment...

[3]

My lips were lowered by the ghost that resides in me. Closer... closer...

[2]

Our breath mingled in the midnight air... and I couldn't wait anymore...

[1]

BOOM!!

Fuck! What was that?! My heart jumped the hell out of my chest. I backed away from him too fast, stumbled over the chair behind me and I fell to the floor.

"... Yuy? What's that sound?" He frowned.

"... Fireworks, maybe."

So close...

Damn.

fin~

=============================================================== 

Kai: ::snicker:: HAPPY NEW YEAR!! ... Uh.. Thanks for Kimberly who remind me that New Year Eve is at 31 Dec. (I said 30 Dec in the first place ^^') .. what a pain ^^'

Feedback: yes, YES, Please... (*^_^*)


End file.
